


Like Wine Through Water

by rubyofkukundu



Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam 00
Genre: Dream Sex, Incest, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-07
Updated: 2009-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyofkukundu/pseuds/rubyofkukundu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights, Lyle dreams. This time, he dreams of his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Wine Through Water

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: <http://gundam00.livejournal.com/726587.html>
> 
> Contains spoilers for the end of Season 2.

_Some nights, Lyle dreams._  
  
Anew smiles and brushes Lyle’s arm with her fingers. The sunset is beautiful, especially from the balcony.  
  
Lyle lies back on the bed and pillows his head in his hands.  
  
“I never really knew my brother.” He says. “I never understood him.”  
  
“I understand you.” Says Anew, and Lyle smiles because it’s true. He leans across to kiss her and his body floods with warmth at the contact. He feels her naked thigh brush softly against his knee.  
  
After a few minutes, with Lyle growing warmer and warmer by the second, Neil pulls back from the kiss. He looks Lyle in the eye and smiles.  
  
It’s weird, Lyle thinks, that he should be kissing his brother, because he hasn’t seen Neil in years. Strangely, Neil doesn’t look anything like he did the last time Lyle saw him. He’s not the scruffy 16 year-old with the fierce determination in his eyes that Lyle remembers. He doesn’t even look four years younger like he does in the photos kept by some of the other crew members. Neil smiles. He looks the same as Lyle did when Lyle looked at himself in the mirror that morning.  
  
He looks tired.  
  
Neil brushes Lyle’s arm with his fingers.  
  
Suddenly, Lyle realises why the situation feels odd. Neil died four years ago. He knows that. And hadn’t he been told that Neil had lost an eye in a fight?  
  
When Lyle looks, he sees that Neil has an eye patch over his left eye. It has a picture of a skull and crossbones on it, which is so ridiculous that it makes Lyle laugh out loud.  
  
Neil leans down to press a kiss to Lyle’s collarbone, and Lyle’s body floods with warmth once again.  
  
“I never understood you.” Says Lyle.  
  
Neil looks up.  
  
“At least…” The pillow turns red and Lyle’s shoulder aches a little. He can’t put his gun away, because he’s naked and doesn’t have a holster. He leans down and places it on the floor instead. “I killed him, you know.”  
  
As Lyle lies back down, Neil rests his cheek against Lyle’s chest.  
  
“He killed you, but I killed him.” Lyle laughs. “Turns out, I am better than you at some things after all.”  
  
Neil smiles, but his expression is hard to make out because of the eye patches. The one over his right eye is green, which makes Lyle glad, because green used to be Neil’s favourite colour.  
  
It matches the grass too. It’s been cut recently; Lyle can smell it.  
  
Neil turns his head, and kisses his way down Lyle’s abdomen. Lyle grows warmer with each kiss, until he can feel his body humming with the heat of it. The grass makes for wonderfully soft bed sheets beneath Lyle’s shoulders.  
  
“I enjoyed it, you know.” Lyle’s flight-suit feels tight around his ankles. He kicks his feet a little, to help Neil pull it off all the way. “It felt good to kill him.”  
  
Neil’s lips are ever so soft and wet when they close around Lyle’s erection. Lyle rolls his hips upwards instinctively. He didn’t even realise he was hard.  
  
Lyle smiles. “And I think I do understand you now, a little.”  
  
When Neil looks at him, Lyle wonders if his own eyes are so blue. Maybe Neil’s are reflecting the sky, he thinks; there is a lot of sky in the graveyard, after all.  
  
“I’m going to stay with Celestial Being.” Lyle says.  
  
Neil curls a fist around Lyle’s erection too, and Lyle bites his lip. He never knew his body could get this warm without combusting. He’s glowing orange on the inside.  
  
For some reason, Lyle feels like crying.  
  
He looks up at the grey, plastic ceiling. “Are you proud of me, nii-san?”  
  
But Neil’s not paying attention, which makes sense, because Lyle is sure that he’d be distracted too, if he had a mouth full of cock.  
  
 _Lyle wakes up to find his hips grinding down into the mattress. The room is empty and quiet, except for the buzz of the light and the rustle of bedclothes as he sits up and presses his fingers into his eyes._


End file.
